Megaera daughter of Hecate Chapter 2
by firewind095
Summary: Megaera is having a dream, or is she? She causes chaos in a satyr's home and paralyzes a nymph, and wakes up to a surprise.


Chapter 2

After the last words my mother spoke to me, I fell asleep, into a deep sleep. Time passed, how knows how much time, seconds? Minutes, hours, years, perhaps? In the time of my slumber, I dreamed. My first dream, or my first nightmare.

I was lying on the floor of a forest, pelting rain, beating my face. I looked up, I saw some sort of person, a man? A goat of some sort? No, this thing was half goat half man. He was goat from the waist down, and man from the waist up. Satyr, I thought. How did I know that? I was a day old, I barely knew who I was, and I knew who some creature, monster, man, thing, was? All I knew about myself was that I'd live forever, I had Wild Power, whatever that was, and my mother was a crazed goddess who destroyed my sisters! The satyr picked me up, and carried me off. Its shaggy fur was wet and smelled horrible, its hands were cold and hairy. Regardless of the flaws of this creature, I was grateful that he helped me, or did he just put me in even more danger? He carried me farther into the forest, my crying reduced to whimpers. "Quiet, child, you are not in danger," said the satyr. Could I trust him? Would he bring me to safety? I couldn't ask, for I was just an infant. He wasn't moving very fast, but he held me in such a way, that with every step he took, I jumped out of his arms, just slightly. After several steps, I felt sick to the stomach. In reaction to the feeling in my stomach, I started to cry, quietly, to myself. "Quiet, child, the priestesses shall care for you," said the satyr. Priestesses, didn't my mother say something about priestesses? My cries became quieter, almost silent. "Yes, child, do not cry." It was dark out, so even if I looked closely, the satyr's face was hard to see, its features were mangled by the rain. A sound boomed loud. What was it? Well, whatever it was, it made the satyr stop in its tracks. "Lightning," said the satyr. Lightning, was loud, and scary. The satyr started running, trying not to stumble, trying not to drop me. He pulled me closer to his chest, away from his fur. I could hear something beating. Heart, I thought. Another thing didn't understand how I knew. He stopped running when he was standing in front of a tree, a big tree, a big beautiful tree. It was healthy, luscious leaves crowded the top of it, and it had a plump brown trunk. The satyr said some sort of word, something I didn't understand. "Gaia" said the satyr. I turned my head to the tree, a sort of bump formed on the bark. The satyr hurried to the tree, opened the door and walked into the doorway. He slammed the door of bark shut, put his back against it and slowly slid down, until his bottom was resting on the ground. He took a deep breath in, puffing out his chest, and blew it back out. "Now, little child, you are safe. We shall wait until the storm passes to bring you to the priestesses." I looked up, hoping to see the face of my rescuer, only to see that I wished I had never looked up. He had a hairy face, dark beady eyes, and a slightly flat nose. His face was soaked in rain water, and smelled of wet, dirty animal. My lower lip started to tremble. "No, child, do not weep! No! No! Please…"

"Ahhhh! Wahhhh!" I wailed. Someone, a girl, came walking through a doorway on the left side of the tree.

"What is going on in here?" said and irritated voice. "Why do you hold a child in your arms?"

"My love, she is a sorceress child…"

"No! No, sorceress children! Out with it!" said the girl, she emphasized the "it."

"Her mother abandoned her!" shouted the satyr.

"Oh, I cannot see why! It is not your responsibility to care for it, let its sisters take her." I was starting to hate this person. Who was she to judge me? Did I judge her because she lived in a tree? No, I didn't! "If you do not take this monster out of my sight, I shall do it for myself!" screamed the girl. I didn't see it, but I could hear an arrow being pulled from a basket.

"Wahhhhh!" I wailed, kicking my arms and legs spontaneously in the air.

"Do not worry about her," said the satyr, "I shall take her to the temple tomorrow…"

"Now, get rid of it now."

"The storm is too strong, I think Zeus wants her to die."

"He is not the only one." said the girl in a cruel tone.

"Tomorrow morning, I promise."

"If you do not cooperate with me, I shall do as I please, regardless of you." I heard an arrow pull back in the string of the bow. I swung my head over to look at her, she had blond wavy hair that reminded me of the waves of the ocean. Skin the color of bronze. Sky-blue eyes that could pierce through hearts. Her dress was made of deer skins. She had an arrow set up in her bow, and its point was directed at me. She let go of the arrow, the sound of it reminded me of the priest. Anger filled my heart, power filled my entire body. I felt my body grow warm with anger, my skin started to glow deep red. "What is happening?" asked the girl.

"Should I know the answer to that question, my dear?" My heart pounded louder and harder than usual. I levitated into the air, above the satyr, who was staring in astonishment. My body glowed brighter and warmer. When my body was so hot, my skin started to burn, I screamed, and the light that was once on my body filled the room. It destroyed the entire tree, and the arrow. I stayed in the air as this chaos spread. I could hear things crash, set fire, and explode. I could see nothing. I started to feel weak and tired. I wanted to stop the light from spreading, but couldn't. I focused on stopping the spell, I focused on peace and love, only to make the chaos and hate grow stronger. No! I thought, Stop! That didn't work. Monster, I thought. She was right, I am a monster. The light, grew weak. The chaos paused, I didn't hear anything being destroyed anymore. The light turned into a tornado of dark, red, chaotic hate. It started spinning, but it didn't move from its spot. It sucked its self in, growing smaller, until the tornado was gone. I fell rapidly to the ground, landing on my head. I closed my eyes, and fell asleep.

I woke up, to see half of a dozen girls crowding me, "She is so cute!" said one of them.

"Oh, do be quiet, Lucinda!" said another. Where was I? I broke into a whimper. "Do you see what you have done? You made her cry!"

"I…I…am…sorry…"sobbed the girl, Lucinda.

"How are they?" asked one of the girls.

"Well, but the nymph is paralyzed," said a voice on the other side of the room, "The satyr will wake up soon." A satyr and a nymph? The people from my dream! If they were here…that meant that it wasn't a dream…and I really unleashed a monstrous spell. My mother…that meant that she really did…abandon me.


End file.
